


Finding Home

by GoddessesofEverything



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Anastasia AU, Do Not Post this Work Anywhere Else, Do not post this work to another site, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), fun idea, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessesofEverything/pseuds/GoddessesofEverything
Summary: Lost memories, a vengeful spirit, and a con.  What could go wrong?  Lance has wanted a chance to find his family after forgetting what happened to himself three years ago.  Meeting Keith, a con artist who's just trying to get by, and his brother Shiro, Lance will be swept into an adventure that involves posing as the rumored long-lost Prince of Cuba, Prince Leandro.Will he succeed in finding where he belongs?Anastasia AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this fic idea in the middle of a test. What is my life because the Klance presence is strong. I was just sitting there doing my test when the idea popped into my head. I don't know if anyone else has done this AU yet but I'm doing this anyway. I love Voltron and I wish it had ended on a better note but I'll always love the characters they gave us. My babies deserve love and happiness after everything they've been through. My life is just for fandom and for my babies because the Voltron gang deserve hugs and cuddles. 
> 
> I don't know when I'm going to update again, but I hope this first chapter sparks interest. This would be my first major, multi-chapter fic that I'm posting ever. I, honestly, am not sure what I'm doing. 
> 
> I took some creative liberties with this fic. Lance is 15 in this first chapter and Allura is 19. 
> 
> Enjoy the ramblings of a sleep-deprived person. Does anyone actually read the notes sections?

It was the last night of Allura’s official visit to Cuba and the last night she would get to spend with her cousins before returning to Altea. Before leaving her chambers for the ball downstairs she remembered to grab a blue music box from the nightstand. Slipping it into her purse, she followed the butler to the ballroom. 

The glittering assemblage of dancers already on the floor filled the ballroom but Allura was looking for one person in particular--her favorite cousin. Taking a seat on the throne that was provided for her, she continued to scan the floor for Leandro. She finally spotted him in the middle dancing with his sister, Veronica. Leandro saw her and waved. She waved back and settled into her throne. Once the song ended Leandro passed Veronica to brother Marco before heading over to Allura. They embraced in a hug and Leandro laughed, “I thought you would take forever, Allura! You took longer than I did and you know how my tailor would not stop poking and prodding me until the outfit was absolutely presentable.”

“Sorry. While you were poked and prodded by the tailor, the hairstylist they sent couldn’t seem to do anything right with my hair.” 

“Oh, another topic we need to discuss. Will you be back to visit soon?”

“I don’t have any planned. It would be a while before I can find time. My father and Coran believe it’s time that I start my tour building relationships between Daibazzal and Altea as a dilpomat. Besides, Romelle has been dying to see Daibazzal for a while now.”

“So you’re not coming back to visit little old me?”

“Not until the tour is over. It might not be until the wedding. But I got you something to remember me by.” Allura pulled the music box from her purse. It fit snugly in Leandro’s hands. “It plays the song I taught you.”

“It plays our song?”

“Watch.” Allura pulled out a second box from her purse. Inside there laid an earring. It matched the blue of the music box and the emblem of their families was etched onto each side. She pushed on a latch and a key popped out. When she turned the key, the top popped up and the juniberry flower inside began to twirl as the twinkling of their song floated from the box. 

Here this song and remember  
Soon you’ll be home with me  
Once upon a december

“While I’m away, you can play this. I had it specially made for you to remember me.”

“Allura...this is one of the bestest things you’ve ever given me! Thank you.” Leandro sniffled. Tears began to streak down his face. 

“Oh please don’t cry. You’ll make me start too and we can’t have people seeing us like this.” She pulled a handkerchief from the hidden pocket in her gown and wiped away Leandro’s tears. 

“I’m gonna miss you, cousin.”

“I’ll miss you as well, Lance.” Allura was pulled into a hug. It was their special family nickname for Leandro. He was addressed as “Lance” only by his family members. When it came to the cousins, Allura was the only one who used his nickname frequently. 

When Leandro was ready, he finally let go of Allura before grinning once more. “We still have the rest of the night to spend together so let’s party!”

Allura laughed but allowed herself to be pulled away onto the dance floor. Song after song, they danced and laughed and talked with the rest of Leandro’s family. Later in the night, both were worn out and red-faced but they didn’t want to leave each other’s side until they absolutely had to. Taking a break, both prince and princess returned to the throne to get off their tired feet. Taking deep breaths they looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles. 

“It won’t be as much fun here without you.”

“I don’t want to leave but it’s my duty to my country that I continue our negotiations with Daibazzal.”

Before their conversation could continue, the lights dimmed. 

Guests backed away and a figure was revealed. Lotor. 

Leandro’s father approached him with hostility rolling off of him. “How dare you show your face here.”

“What sharpness of tongue you hold for me. I’m your advisor.”

“You are a traitor. Get out of my home.”

“Not until you hear my message. Mark my words...for the humiliation you have brought upon me by dismissing me from your court, you and your family will fall within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of your despicable family line forever.” A flash of light erupted from his spot and the chandelier came down on the dance floor. Lotor was gone when the light dissipated. 

“Oh dear. Do you think he’s bluffing?” Leandro nervously asked Allura. She couldn’t answer.

His threat was not a bluff. The McClain family was invaded within a fortnight. Allura didn’t leave for her tour as planned. With Lotor’s threat, Alfor saw it fit to have Allura moved out as soon as she was awake the next morning but she fought against his orders because she would not abandon her family when they were in danger. She managed to get Alfor to agree to let her stay for the next two weeks when the threat was supposed to be over. It was only one week after the party that the threat came true. 

Mercenaries from Lotor’s army amassed at the gates of the palace in the middle of the night. Leandro and Allura were brought into the throne room to join the family as they prepared to leave but Leandro suddenly remembered the music box Allura gave him was still in his room. 

“Go on without me. I’ll catch up.” Leandro ran back to his room while the rest of his family fled, knowing he would catch up with them. 

“Lance! Wait!” Allura ran after him, concerned for his safety. They made it back to the bedroom. Leandro picked up the music box when they heard running nearby. Allura closed the door and pushed the dresser in front of it. “What do we do now?”

“There’s no other way out. The window leads to the courtyard and they might be out there.”

“We can’t just sit here waiting for them to charge through the doors,” Allura said. They heard a thump on the door. “Oh no.”

More thumps emitted from the door. Their breaths picked up, Leandro’s gripped tighten around the box, and Allura’s eyes flitted for some form of weapon that she could use to defend them. Another thump sounded but it wasn’t from the door. A section of the wall gave way to reveal a 16 year old boy. He made his way over to the royals and ushered them towards the opening in the wall. “This way. Out the servant’s quarters.” He shoved them through the opening when the music box slipped out of Leandro’s hands. The clink was audible as it landed on the floor. “Wait! My music box!” Leandro turned back to retrieve the fallen item when he was pushed back into the passage with a “Go!” and the wall was shut in his face. Allura grabbed his hand and pulled him along the passage. “Let’s go! I’ll make you a new one. We need to leave.” 

Outside the passage, the boy that saved them made sure the secret door wasn’t noticeable before grabbing the nearest vase as a weapon. The main door and the dresser barricade flew open the moment the boy had his fingers around the neck of the vase. Three mercenaries ran inside. “Where are they?” one barked at the boy. He threw the vase at the man but he missed. One of the other men hit the boy with the butt of his gun. He crumpled to the floor. The mercenaries searched the room but found no one. 

A few minutes later Allura and Leandro ran along the outside of the wall that separated the edge of the cliff from the castle. Lotor was prepared for the two and jumped from the top of the wall onto Leandro and they both fell over the edge of the cliff. “Lance!” Allura frantically scanned the rocks for her cousin. Leandro was clinging onto the cliffside with Lotor clinging onto his legs.

“You can’t escape, child! I’m taking you down with me.”

“No! Let me go!” Leandro struggled to keep his grip while kicking at Lotor to get him off. One kick hit Lotor square on the nose and it disoriented him enough for Leandro to shake his slackened hands off his feet. Lotor fell into the sea below. Leandro looked back up at Allura and she fell to her knees, thrusting her hand out to grab for his. He grabbed for her hand and she pulled him up. “We can’t let anymore surprises happen. We need to get to the train.” 

They sprinted to the train station. The train was already pulling out of the station. Allura was ahead of Leandro and was pulled on board. Leandro continued to sprint after the train but it was picking up speed and his somewhat long legs could not keep up. Allura reached back for Leandro and grabbed his hand. “Hurry, Lance! Please hurry.”

“Allura! Don’t leave me behind!” Leandro couldn’t hold on much longer and the grip he had on her hand loosened the further apart they drew. Allura reached her other hand to pull Leandro closer but a person ran into Leandro and their weakened hold slipped completely. Leandro fell to the floor and hit his head on the concrete, hand falling limply to his side. His vision darkened with his last words echoing in his mind, don’t leave me behind. 

Allura screamed out for Leandro. His fallen body hidden by the crowd bustling the platform of the train station. “No! Let me off!” The people held her back from jumping off the train. It sped down the tracks and pulled further away. “LANCE!”

This was a tragic night. The McClain family was captured and executed on the spot. No one knew what happened to Lotor. His body was not recovered from the sea despite Allura’s orders to find it. Allura pressed for the search for Leandro but he wasn’t anywhere near the train station or in any nearby hospital by the time she came back with help. Allura remained adamant that he was alive and lost somewhere in Cuba but Alfor was skeptical after a year passed with no news of Leandro’s whereabouts and had her sent back to Altea. She never returned to Cuba again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds his way to Varadero Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out but summer has finally started for me. Finals are over which means I have some more free time. The next chapter is still being written and my schedule is still hectic which means I don't know when my next chapter will be out. Please take this chapter as my gift to you all for being so patient. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

Three years past since the death of the monarchy and the disappearance of 15 year old Leandro McClain.  While it was originally believed the entire family perished the night of the invasion when Allura returned to Cuba with reinforcements, the rumors spread that Leandro was still alive somewhere.  After Allura was sent home, the rumor of Leandro’s survival persisted. Allura was carted off to Daibazzal for her diplomatic tour but she returned home to Altea for the first time in two years. The first thing she did was set a reward of 100,000,000 Altean crowns for the return of her cousin.  This reward sparked the cons and rumors about Leandro once more. Allura persisted in her belief that her cousin was still alive but with hundreds of men claiming to be Leandro, Allura slowly began to lose hope of ever seeing her beloved cousin once more. 

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Bye!  I’ll miss you all!  Bye everybody!” Lance waved at the children in the window of the orphanage he grew up in for the last three years of his life.  

 

“Are you listening to me?” Dayak scolded.  

 

“Yes, Ms. Dayak.”

 

“I got you a job at the fish market.  You go down this road until you find the fork in the road.  Take a left. And when you-” Dayak turned back to see that Lance was still waving at the other kids.  “Lance! You must pay attention to your elders! I pulled some strings to get you a job and now you aren’t listening to me.  I fed you, I clothed you, I…”

 

“Put a roof over my head,” Lance mumbled, having heard these words frequently over the past three years.  Dayak turned around from unlocking the gate. “How is it that you have no memory before you came to us?” 

 

“I do have a clue to my past…”

 

“Bah!  That cheap trinket with the Altean-looking markings.  So...you want to go to Altea to find your family.”

 

Lance nodded, “I think I could find them.”

 

Dayak nodded along with him before yanking his collar to force him to her level.  “Now you listen here. The world is very cruel and, at most, you will find nothing more than gravestones waiting for you in Altea.  Be grateful I took you in. Don’t expect anyone to be looking for little orphan Lance. Now get!”

 

She cackled as she shoved him out and slammed the gate behind him.  Lance pouted but he knew there was no going back to the orphanage. He was 18 years old and he was a legal adult now.  He needed to take on adult responsibility. 

 

An hour later, Lance found himself at the fork in the road.  The sign pointing left read “Fish Market” while the right said “Varadero Beach” and Lance paused, “I am grateful.  Grateful to finally get away from the likes of that old hag.” He kicked at the dirt in front the sign. “‘Go left’ she says,” Lance mocks in the same snobbish, authoritarian voice Dayak uses.  “Whoever gave me the earring must have loved me.” He fiddled with the earring hanging from his ear, a nervous habit he picked up for whenever he thought about his possible family. The blurry images in his mind didn’t paint a complete picture and pain sometimes accompanied the image.  Whenever Lance attempted to remember details about his past, he would have pain and a headache from trying. Defeated, he sat down between the two signs and called out into the sky, “Send me a sign. A hint. Anything.”

 

A head of a dog popped out of the bushes behind him.  It was a blue dog too. It whimpered before jumping out into the bushes into Lance’s line of sight.  “Not now little guy. I can’t play with you, I’m waiting for a sign.” The dog wasn’t having any of that because it leaped up and took Lance’s hat clean off his head.  “Hey!” Lance stood up and tried to catch the dog as it ran in circles around him. “Give that back!” 

 

The dog eventually managed to knock Lance off his feet and he fell onto the path leading to “Varadero Beach.”  The dog trotted a few steps in front of him before setting the hat down on the ground. “Oh great. A dog wants me to go to Varadero Beach,” Lance commented before softly gasping, realization spreading over his features.  “Well alright then.” He picked up his hat and clutched it to his chest, hoping that this was truly the right decision. Lance shook his head as determination colored his features and he firmly placed his hat back on his head and began marching down the path.

 

_ Heart don’t fail me now _

_ Courage don’t desert me _

_ Don’t turn back now that we’re here _

_ People always say life is full of choices _

_ No one ever mentioned fear _

_ Or how the world can seem so vast _

_ On the journey to the past… _

 

The dog popped in front of him.  “Are you coming with me?” Lance asked.  The dog yipped once and went down the path.  Lance chuckled but resolutely marched his way down the path.  He didn’t know where it would lead to, but he hoped it would be better than what was down the other road.  Maybe he would have to chance to discover his history. 

 

_ Somewhere down this road _

_ I know someone’s waiting _

_ Years of dreams just can’t be wrong _

_ Arms will open wide _

_ I’ll be safe and wanted _

_ Finally home where I belong _

_ Well starting now I’m learning fast _

_ On this journey to the past _

 

Two hours past before he ran into a family that lived along the side of the road.  There were four kids playing in the front yard. One of the boys spotted him and his companion.  He cried out, “Doggy!” and ran out the gate to play with the dog. The other children followed suit.  Lance chuckled, especially since the kids reminded him of the kids back at the orphanage. The kids ran around Lance trying to catch the dog.  He looked at the parents that had just come out the door to see what made their kids scream. He waved at them and went to herd the children back to their house.  

 

The children were extremely sad to leave but they perked back up at their mother’s promise of lunch.  She offered Lance to come in and join them, but he declined, not wanting to intrude on the family. She kept insisting until he, too, was herded into the house and given a place at the dining table.  He didn’t remember what it was like sitting around a table with a family for years and he was ready to start crying but he held his tears in for the sake of joining the conversation. The family allowed him to stay for the remainder of the day and gave him the couch for the night.  All he had to do was watch over the children. The task was easy since he had so much practice at the orphanage. 

 

In the morning, Lance had to leave for Varadero Beach but he did stay for breakfast.  The parents gave him directions to continue along the path since it was a straight shot to the city and that he was almost there.  The kids were sad to see their new friend leave and he was sad to be leaving, but he knew it was necessary if he ever wanted to find out more about his past.  Waving goodbye, Lance motioned for his dog to follow. 

 

_ Home, love, family _

_ There was once a time I must have had one too _

_ Home, love, family _

_ I will never be complete until I find you _

 

Skip in his step, Lance strolled down the path.  He kicked at the leaves in his way. It felt like he was flying along with the wind when the leaves floated down around him.  He could see smoke rising a short distance ahead of him. The city must be nearby. 

_ One step at a time  _

_ One hope then another  _

_ Who knows where this road may go _

_ Back to who I was _

_ Armed to find my future _

_ Things my heart still needs to know _

_ Yes, let this be a sign _

_ Let this road be mine _

_ Let it lead me to my past _

_ And bring me home _

_ At last… _

 

Lance finally made it to Varadero Beach.  The journey took him to the edge of the city and his first thought was to find the train station.  He asked for directions frequently because he kept getting lost or distracted. The dog continued to follow him even though they reached the city.  Lance resigned to keeping him and dubbed him “Kosmo” because the fur reminded him of the night sky. When he finally reached the train station, Lance knew exactly where he wanted to go.  “One ticket to Altea, please,” Lance politely requested. He was taught to have manners after all. 

 

The ticket master in the booth stared at him for a moment before drawling out, “Alright fine.  Let me see your exit visa.”

 

“Exit visa?” Lance confusedly asked.   _ What the heck is an exit visa? _

 

“No exit visa, no ticket!” The ticket master slammed the window to the booth shut.  

 

“Rude.”

 

The others that were behind him in the line spread out to join other lines except for an old woman behind him.  She beckoned him closer and Lance obeyed. “Go see Keith. Maybe he can help you.”

 

“Where can I find him?” Lance whispered back to her.  

 

“At the old palace.  The one that’s built on the cliffside.  But you didn’t hear a thing from me.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Lance picked up Kosmo and moved away from the ticket booth and the train station.  He remembered seeing the palace from the edge of the city but it wasn’t until he reached his fourth dead end that it occurred to him that he never asked for directions.  

 

~~~

 

Lance found some of the entrances to the palace boarded up and all the other doors were locked.  He peered through the crack in one of the boarded up entryways but what laid beyond the entrance remained trapped in darkness.  He made his way down the line of doors when he noticed Kosmo squeezing his way through one of the cracks. “Kosmo, no!” he hissed. He ran up to the door and whispered, “Kosmo!  Come here now!” The dog didn’t return. Lance sighed and turned to look for another entrance but eventually ripped the boards off the entryway. Unfortunately, the boards were nailed in well so he fell on his butt when it finally tore away from the frame of the door.  The resulting crash echoed along the archways and through the palace. 

 

“Whoops.”  Lance stood up and dusted himself off.  He stuck his head through the doorway and whispered, “Kosmo?”  The bark in the distance told him Kosmo had left him behind and was most likely exploring.  He made his way over to the direction that the bark came from but no Kosmo appeared. “I finally get a dog and he abandons me to explore a castle, go figure.”

 

He went up a nearby staircase but Kosmo still didn’t appear anywhere so he chose a hallway and went his way down.  

 

Lance wandered around the halls but Kosmo never showed up.  He looked in every nook and cranny possible and found more than a few spiders but no Kosmo.  One time, the spider landed on his nose and he shrieked out loud while attempting to swat it away.  It landed on his foot and Lance began hopping about trying to shake it off. It eventually decided there was no reason it needed to be shaken about anymore so it jumped off and scurried away.  Lance finally calmed down with the disappearance of the furry body. “Kosmo, you better appreciate what I’m going through to find you.” Lance didn’t hear any noises after his mini hop-dance.    

 

Eventually, he found his way to a hallway with mirrors lining the walls.  His reflection was everywhere he turned. There were a few windows that lined the hallway but the sun was hidden behind the clouds so the dim lighting and near silence of the hallway made it unsettling.  The eerie feeling intensified when he heard a whisper of a child’s laughter echo in the space. Lance’s head turned from side to side wondering if there was actually a child before remembering that the palace was supposed to be abandoned.  His breath quickened ever so slightly. Staring at his reflection in one of the mirrors, a flash of pain to his head accompanied an image of two figures twirling. A boy and a girl by the looks of it. The boy had a resemblance to him but he couldn’t recognize the other figure with flowing locks of white hair curled around a tan face.  Lance shook his head and left the hallway, not wanting to be near the mirrors any longer. 

 

Soon after, he found his way to the ballroom.  Dust coated every surface and a tarp covered a few of the windows.  Sheets were draped over what looked to be chairs and it lined the banister next to him.  Cobwebs could be seen in most corners, tears punctured the wall, chips of paint stuck out of the molding.  

 

A giant painting of the royal family towered behind the chairs.  The colors faded but the visage was still there. Two teenage boys stood by the shoulders of the king and queen, who were sitting. Two teenage girls kneeling in front of them, framing a young boy and girl that were standing at the foot of the throne, looking quite short compared to the rest of the family.  The young girl stood out from the rest of the family with her silver hair tied with braids framing her face, especially since all the other members of the family had shades of brown. The image of the boy drew him in because of the eyes. They had the same shape and shade as his own. 

 

He could hear the tinkling of music play against his ear in that remembered lullaby ebb and flow through his memory.  

 

_ Dancing bears, painted wings _

_ Things I almost remember _

_ And a song someone sings _

_ Once upon a december _

_ Someone holds me safe and warm _

_ Horses prance through a silver storm _

_ Figures dancing gracefully _

_ Across my memory _

 

Lance thought he heard voices of a choir vocalizing to the tune in his head.  It didn’t stop him from descending the stairs and watching the figures of his imagination become real to his eyes.  The crowd that began to fill the room were dressed in their fanciest garments and every piece glittered in some way.  He bowed to each image while they bowed to him. Soon, the entire ballroom was filled with dancers and music and light.  The chandeliers lit, the musicians took their places, the crowd paired off, the dirt disappeared as the ballroom came alive.    

 

_ Someone holds me safe and warm _

_ Horses prance through a silver storm _

_ Figures dancing gracefully _

_ Across my memory _

 

The royal family bursted from their statis state in the painting and joined in the celebration.  All of the teenagers paired off and were swept into the dance. The queen approached him to join him in the dance.  Lance happily took her hand to pull her into the revelry. They waltzed to the familiar tune until the king tapped his shoulder.  He passed the queen off to the king and was taken up by one of the daughters of the king. Her glasses glinted in the light while her playful grin brought him joy he recognized, the joy of letting loose to have fun.  

 

_ Far away, long ago _

_ Glowing dim as an ember _

_ Things my heart used to know _

_ Things it yearns to remember _

_ And a song someone sings _

_ Once upon a december… _

 

The dance had to end at some point and Lance found himself in the middle of the ballroom.  All other guests dispersed to form a circle around him. He was now in the center of attention of the royal family. Lance bowed his head at the image of the king and the court when he heard an angry voice yell out, “Hey, you! What are you doing in here?!”

 

_ Uh-oh.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream with me about Voltron or Klance or other fandoms (if I know them), I'm also on Tumblr:
> 
> goddessesofeverything.tumblr.com


End file.
